Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a multi-mode exercise machine 1 in accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 6,071,215 is disclosed. The multi-mode exercise machine comprises a base frame 11, a pedal unit 12 mounted to the base frame 11, a first seat 13 disposed on the pedal unit 12, a post 14 pivotally mounted to the base frame 11 and located on one lateral side of the pedal unit 12, a first handle 15 mounted to the post 14, a second seat 16 slidable along the post 14, a retractable pulling rope unit 17 pivotally mounted to the pedal unit 12, and a treadle unit 18 pivotally disposed on another end of the post 14. The pulling rope unit 17 includes a pulling rope 171 that is wound in the pedal unit 12, and a second handle 172.
When the post 14 is in an upright position, a user is able to sit on the first seat 13, and grasp on the first handle 15 using both hands while pedaling the pedal unit 12 for exercising. When the post 14 is in a horizontal position, the user is able to sit on the second seat 16 in a recumbent posture with pedals on the treadle unit 18. The user grasps on the second handle 172 with both hands for pulling the pulling rope 171, so that the retractable pulling rope 171 and the slidable second seat 16 allows the user to achieve an exercise effect. Thereby, the user is able to obtain different exercise effects by switching between an upright posture and a recumbent posture.
Despite the effects the aforementioned exercise machine 1 can provide, however, the exercise machine 1 requires two seats (first seat 13, second seat 16), two handles (first handle 15, second handle 172), and two pedal units (pedal unit 12, treadle unit 18). This structure of the exercise machine 1 is complicated and thus difficult to operate.